How Bella Fell In Love
by kitten007
Summary: Bella's teenage daughter is having boy issues, Bella tells her all about her adventures with the opposite sex. Totally Non-Canon, AU/AH humorous story. Entry in the LMSC, by The Writers Coffee Shop
1. Chapter 1

Name of story: How Bella Fell in Love

Pen name: Shaelove

Song story is inspired by: "Miss Independent"

Artist: Kelly Clarkson

Category: Newbie

Main Pairing: Bella & "mystery man"

POV: Multiple

This story is an entry for the Lyrical Melodrama Story contest. To read the rest of the entries or see the submission rules go to **www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com** Any questions concerning the contest can be directed to c**ompetitions(at)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com** or through the website.

**Hayley's POV**

Bang! I slammed the door to our front door and started stomping up the stairs. I was so angry I couldn't believe Kurtis was that stupid! I ran down the hall to my bedroom and slammed the door and threw myself on the bed.

"Hayley! What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard my mum yell from down stairs.

Shit I didn't think anybody was home.

"Get down here right now and explain yourself young lady!" She called, I groaned under my breath the last thing I wanted to do was go and talk to my mum about how I managed to get on detention. "This minute Hayley, I am only warning you this once! I do like having hinges on my doors and I want to know what the hell has gotten into you of late! I have had enough!"

Damn it. I wasn't going to get out of this one. I dragged myself from my bed and made my way slowly down the stairs.

"Hayley!" my mum called at the top of her voice, obviously annoyed with me.

"I am right here mum," I said in a normal voice, "there is no need to shout." I said rolling my eyes moving towards the kitchen table and threw myself in a chair.

I heard her take a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Hayley what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." I mumbled into my hands that were holding up my chin.

"Well my doors say different young lady, spill or you are grounded. I have had enough." My mother started lecturing me.

"Oh, what difference will it make to be grounded I am already on detention." I grumbled.

"What?" my mother screeched, "How did you get on detention?"

"Kurtis is an idiot." I explained throwing my hands up in the air.

"Well I could have told you that," She said trying not to smile, "What did he do this time? And how did you get involved in it? I thought I brought you up to be smarter than that." She said smiling at me.

"Don't joke mum I am totally not amused." I started, "he started jumping around the room singing a stupid rap song and the teacher wasn't in the room yet, he was running late." I took a deep breath trying to explain this afternoon's events.

"Mr Johnston happened to walk in the room just as Kurtis was up on my table dancing, trying to push his butt dancing ass in my face, so I smacked it and told him to get off my table at the top of my voice."

"Oh, no" I saw mum groan.

"Oh, yes." I huffed back, "Kurtis and Hayley I will see you both after class has finished." I looked at my mum and shook my head, "And then we both got "Hayley, detention for a week."

"Hayley, he's obviously upsetting you. This isn't the first time he's pulled a stunt. Why don't you just break up with him?"

"Mum! It's not that simple!" Mum would never understand.

"Sweetheart, I spent way too long being with the wrong guys when I was young. The guy you date at 16 is rarely the guy you marry."

"What are you trying to say mum? Kurtis isn't good enough?"

Mum sighed, "Hayley, there's so much more to it than this. Let me tell you a story."

"Here we go," I muttered under my breath.

"Hayley." She warned. Oops. Didn't think I was that loud.

"Go on mum, I'm listening."

"It all started back my first year at university – don't give me that look. The only guy I ever talked to in high school was your Uncle Jake, lord knows people thought we were dating, but he's always been a kid brother to me."

"You and Jake? Really mum... doesn't ever talk about that again."

Mum laughed and continued on. "Lauren, who was my best friend in high school, left town to go to college in Georgia. She couldn't stand living in a small town, and didn't want to be tied there anymore. I stayed close to home. Far enough to live in the dorms, but I was back home every other weekend making sure my dad was fed and not destroying the house."

"I can't imagine Grandpa Charlie living by himself!" He would order take out every day if Sue let him!"

"Anyways, Alice and I had been working on papers all day, and were going to be working well into the night..."

**Bella POV – College**

"Bella! Are you going to answer that or just let it ring all night?"

My phone was blaring some annoying generic ringtone. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID before silencing the noise"

"Sorry Alice, I zoned out there for a bit."

"It's fine. This paper is killing me!" Alice whined. We had two psychology classes together this semester and every time we had a paper it was the same reaction.

My phone started ringing again, and I answered it before Alice could snap again.

"Hello?" I still hadn't looked at the caller ID.

"B –Bella? Oh Bella. I messed up big time," the person on the phone sobbed. "My – my parents are going to kill me!"

"Lauren? Take a deep breath and tell me what is going on," I said, trying to stay calm – and calm her down. I could barely understand her.

"Bella," she choked back another sob. "Bella, I'm, well, I think I'm." She paused again.

"Lauren, whatever it is, spit it out. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I'm pregnant Bella!"

"You're what?!" I shouted into the phone, earning a dirty look from Alice, and more sobbing from Lauren. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know Bella...I had sex! How do you think," she sneered. Yea, it's Lauren all right.

"Yes, Lauren, I know that sex is required for getting pregnant. What I meant was, weren't you on the pill, and secondly, did you use a condom. You know safe sex and all the stuff they taught us in high school? Shit, Lauren, who's the father?"

"Of course we did everything the right way. God, I'm not some stupid slut," she huffed.

"Lauren, who's the father."

"It doesn't matter Bella. This whole situation is like, beyond screwed up. The asshole that did this doesn't even matter."

"Lauren," my voice held a warning to it now. "Who is the father?"

"Bella..."

"No, Lauren, it matters. You need to know."

She mumbled something in response.

"Lauren, I didn't quite catch that."

"I don't know. Okay. Are you happy now? I don't know who knocked me up. I have an idea, but I don't know for sure."

**Hayley POV**

"Wait, Mum... I thought you were telling me about boys." I interrupted. "It's a bummer this Lauren person got pregnant and all, but she sounds like she deserved it."

Mum started chuckling. "Well, she may have deserved it, and trust me, there's a reason it's important." She paused to contain her laughter, and then went on. "You see, she had no idea which guy was the father. There were three options – so to speak, but they all swore they used a condom, and that it couldn't have been them."

"Mum. Please tell me dad isn't one of these guys. I might have to vomit."

"No sweetie, you're father isn't _that_ much of an idiot. Though, sometimes I wonder."

"Back to the story mum," I said. Seriously, this must be some epic story she's about to tell.

"Right! So being the good friend I was, I flew across the country at the end of the term. Lauren not only was showing by this point, she had also failed all of her classes. As we're starting to bring boxes out to the rental car, Jasper walks into the room."

**Bella POV – College **

"Well hello there," said a guy who had just appeared in Lauren's doorway.

"Jazzy! You're here," Lauren cried, then launched herself at him.

"Lauren, darlin'," he replied. "Care to introduce me to your fine looking friend?"

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners," she said, trying to mimic his accent.

I snorted at the absurdity of my high school best friend, currently knocked up, and trying to sound like a regular ol' southern belle. She shot me a look before making introductions.

"Jazzy, this is Isabella, but she goes by Bella." I raised an eyebrow at her. She knows I don't like people knowing my full name. "And Bella, this is Jasper. But I call him Jazzy." She practically purred his name. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Lauren to be pregnant and still flirting.

"Nice to meet you," I said, trying to be totally rude.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, as he reached for my hand. Before I could register what was happening, he kissed the back of my hand. Lauren started bawling.

"Lauren," I sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"Jazzy, I thought I was special to you! But now you're kissing Bella's hand too!" She was wailing at this point. Jasper looked to me, and I just shrugged. I had no idea what to say to her.

"Laur-Laur. Sweetie, look at me," he cooed. He fucking cooed at her?! I'm in the twilight zone. This was not the girl I knew in high school. And Jasper's approach wasn't working. All Lauren was doing was crying harder with every word he spoke. So much for helping 'Jazzy' I thought to myself.

"But Jazzy! That was our thing!"

"Rennie, What kind of southern gentlemen would I be if I didn't treat the ladies right?" He waggled his eyebrows as he said that. Was this guy for real?

"Not helping Jazz!" Oh, now we've moved to anger? Damn, where's the popcorn.

"If you're looking for popcorn, I've got some in my suite across the hall," said yet another strange guy.

"Emmy!" Lauren was apparently fond of feminizing these poor guy's names.

"Sugar, was Jazzy there bothering you again," he asked Lauren.

"Emmett! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Jazzy as well. It's bad enough I let Lauren get away with it. I don't really want it to be the nickname I'm stuck with for all eternity."

"But Jazzy! I thought you liked my nicknames. I know Emmy likes his," Lauren said. I think she was practicing her baby voice.

"So.. Emmett, was it," I interjected. "I'm going to go find that popcorn now. I have a feeling this will last a while."

"Honey, you don't even know the half of it," he replied.

I found the popcorn, and when I decided it was safe enough to venture back into the Twilight Zone, I brought the bowl with me. The three of them were sitting on the couch talking amicably once again. If I hadn't seen the eruption of what I could only explain as pregnancy hormones, then I wouldn't have believed they were at each other's throats just minutes before.

"So..." I said awkwardly. I was so ready to go home. "Who wants to help carry boxes down the stairs?"

"Ugh, Bella. You _know_ I can't lift anything. It's bad for the baby."

"Yes, Lauren, I know. So, guys, how about it?"

"Well," Emmett shifted, suddenly seeming a little ill at ease. "I would, but I just got my nails done, and I don't really want to risk messing them up. But I'll keep Lauren company and help carry some of the lighter things?"

"Sure," I said, though it came out as more of a question than anything else. What was it with the people in this state? "Jasper? Will you at least help me. I don't think I can lift everything by myself."

"I'd be delighted to darlin'," he said. "Just lead the way."

After an hour of trudging up and down the stairs, Jasper and I got everything loaded into the car. Emmett helped a bit – he carried Lauren's pillows down the stairs and helped her get there as well.

Before I got in the car, Jasper pulled me aside for a moment.

"Bella, I appreciate you coming out here, and I know Rennie was a pain today, but she's had it rough." I was about to respond before he put his hand up to stop me. "I know you're at the end of your rope, but you were more of a help than you can see. Please, call me if I can help at all, and let me know how she's doing?"

I sighed. "Sure, but I don't have your number."

"Here ya go, I hoped you would agree, and if not, I was going to drop it in your purse anyhow."

"I'll let you know when we land," I promised him.

* * *

Thank you to all my ladies who encouraged me with this, and helped me get it in, just in the nic of time. i'll thank you properly later. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Now, First of all, I need to give major props to Bliltxgirl for cleaning up this chapter, and catching my laughable mistakes. Secondly, because I'm not sure that I made this clear yet... This fic is two things. First of all, it is a crackfic. It is meant to be fun/funny/laughed at/laughed with. I assure you, I laugh as I write. Its impossible not to. You'll see why in this chapter. Secondly, this fic isnon-cannon. In all pairings. So, there is no E/B, J/A, Em/R. Also... unfortunately, and yes, I myself cried when I realized this, there is no Edward in my story. Well, he'll have a cameo, but he won't really be a character. I'm sorry. Please don't throw rotten vegetables at your screen. Its not safe for the computer's health. That being said, S. Meyer owns twilight. blah blah blah. I own this crazy reality blah blah blah. Now the boring stuff is out of the way, enjoy!

(and i posted the wrong version of this the first time. shae=fail. i call do-over SORRY!)

* * *

**Hayley POV**

I leaned forward now, my elbows resting on the table, my head propped up by my hands. Mum had never told me this much about her past before. I was enjoying this, despite the fact that I think I was supposed to be in trouble. Who am I kidding, I'll take this over a grounding any day.

"So, Mum, did you call him? Did he call you? Was he cute ?" I asked. I wondered if Jasper was my father. That would be quite the fun story.

"Hayley, child, slow down. I called him when we landed, like I said I would. Lauren was in the bathroom - morning sickness, I think, is what she told me."

"What do you mean mum?"

"Listen to the story, hun, and watch out for girls like Lauren, she was sweet enough in high school. Rather promiscuous, now that I think about it, but that's beside the point."

Great, she's getting off track. "Mum," I said, "tell me more about Jasper, he sounds dreamy."

She laughed, and continued. "Jasper and I talked very briefly that afternoon, but the following week, we talked for a couple hours - and not about Lauren."

**Bella POV**

I was back in Forks, hanging out with Charlie and Jake for the weekend, while Lauren dealt with her parents and anyone else she needed to talk to.

Jake and I were playing "Hungry Hungry Hippo" while it rained outside. Charlie and Billy, Jake's father, had gone fishing early in the morning. Embry and Quil were off doing God only knows what. Those two were always getting into something, and supposedly left Jake behind because his ass wasn't out of bed early enough.

I was about to finally beat Jake at an eating competition, much to his chagrin, when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was Jasper calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey darlin'," his voice drawled.

"Hi," I said, with a smile on my face. Jake was giving me a funny look.

"Are you free to talk, or should I call back later?"

"No, no it's fine. I can talk. Just give me a moment," I replied. Covering the receiver with my hand, I turned back to Jake. "Jake, I need to take this call. Think you can hang on for a few? "

"Sure Bells, but if you walk away, I win."

"Seriously, Jake?"

"Seriously, Bells. Go talk to whoever is more important than me."

"Jake," I said. "What has gotten into you? It's just a friend. I doubt we'll be on the phone that long."

"Your smile says different Bells. You like him."

"Ugh, whatever Jake." With that I turned to walk upstairs to my bedroom.

When I was finally in the safety of my room, with the door closed, I returned to the phone. "Sorry about that Jasper. Jake was acting more childish than usual."

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I? I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Hah," I laughed, "Jake is far from my boyfriend. He's practically my little brother. And he's certainly acting like it today."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you're fine. I'm cool. What did you want to talk about?" Wow, word vomit much, Bella?

"Nothin' really. I just wanted to hear your voice. Is that crazy of me? I mean, hell, we just met a week ago, and not under the best of circumstances, but damn, I was attracted to you, and I am not behaving how my mamma raised me to. Tell me to shut up at anytime. It's just, Bella, I mean, you are just-"

I cut him off before he turned blue from not breathing. "Jasper. Shut up."

He stopped his rambling and I continued. "It's fine that you're calling me. I am flattered, and while we didn't meet under the best of circumstances, I don't see why that has to limit us."

He sighed. "Sugar, you don't know how happy that makes me. So, tell me about yourself."

We spent the next hour and a half talking about our lives, our pasts, and what we hoped for our futures. Somewhere along the line we started talking about getting together again at some future point. We knew it wasn't practical anytime soon, but that didn't mean that I couldn't flirt over the phone for a while.

"So Jasper, what would we do if I came to visit?"

"First of all, I'll take you dancing. Then, after a long night on our feet, we'll go back to my place, and--"

There was a loud knocking on the door.

"BELLS!" Jake shouted from the other side. "What are you doing in there?"

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I swear, that mutt is going to get it one day."

"BELLS!" He yelled again. "The guys are here! Get off the phone!"

"All right! I'm coming. Give me 2 seconds." Turning my attention back to the phone, I said to Jasper, "Sorry, I need to go. Jake will knock down the door."

He chuckled, and we said goodbye.

I opened the door to a very mad Jake. Quil and Embry were standing behind him looking rather amused.

"Bella! You cannot leave the house looking like that," said Embry.

"Oh really now? And what, pray tell, is wrong with my favorite jeans, band shirt, and worn-in boots?" I asked, daring him to answer. Unfortunately, these boys never seem to know when to shut up.

"Because… we're going clubbing! Duh! You gotta get all girly and shit."

"Seriously, Embry, did you just tell me to get all girly and shit? You've known me for how long, and you're telling me that? I can't believe you." I shook my head and slammed the door.

**Hayley POV**

"He told you to get all girly?" I practically snorted at that thought. Did he know mum? Seriously - she and girly are not synonymous.

"I know," she laughed. "I could hardly believe it. Crazy fool."

"Seriously Mum, you and girly," I was still laughing. "I just can't see those two going hand in hand, at all."

"Hey now, young lady, I can clean up right nice when I choose to do so."

"Sure, sure Mum, whatever you say. I'll believe it when I see the pictures."

"There might be some pictures from this night lying around somewhere." She shook her head. "Anyways, the guys were still in the hallway. They never did know when to leave well enough alone. Quil ventured to speak up next, talking through the safety of the door. 'So… You're changing, right? '"

**Bella POV**

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes, and if any of you knock on my door, or hassle me before then, I will ruin your nights."

And with that, I got some peace and quiet to myself. It would only take me five minutes to change. I already knew what I was going to wear.

I always had one good outfit picked out. I preferred the jeans and t-shirt route, but I never knew when my presence would be requested. Tonight, it would be a long purple shirt, accented with silver and black, black leggings, and gray suede boots. I put on a quick application of mascara and eye liner, and a little lip gloss. Threw on the outfit and was ready with a minute to spare. I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in, and let the loose curls fall over my shoulders. Time to figure out what the herd was up to.

I felt like a runway model on display as I walked down the stairs. Something was up with these boys. All three were staring, but it was Embry who shocked the hell out of me. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, he offered me his hand. He didn't let go right away, and made no effort to hide the blatant way he checked out of my body.

"Very nice, Bella… very nice indeed," he said.

I rolled my eyes while Quil coughed loudly behind Embry, who finally let go of my hand. My purse and keys were on the table.

"Let's go boys," I called over my shoulder. "I'm driving, but I need to know where to…"

"We're going into Port Angeles for dinner and dancing," said Jake.

I waited until we were all in the car and driving before I started interrogating. We had been on the road for about fifteen minutes, long enough to lull them into a feeling of safety.

"So, guys, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," said Quil.

"No, I don't know, actually. What is the usual?" I asked. Not one of them answered. "What, Embry, surely you can tell me? What's the plan?"

"Just dinner and dancing. Like we said."

"Don't you think that sounds awful date-like? I mean, who's going to pair up with whom? Or are we meeting two more girls for dinner?"

No response, yet again.

"Boys, if two of you are gay, it's okay with me, I won't tell anyone. So who is it? Embry and Quil? Are you two lovers? Is that what this is all about?"

"What?!" They both shouted at the same time.

"No.. God no, nothing like that Bella," Embry said.

"Yea, I'm not gay, Bella. At all. I like women. I don't like men. That's just…no," said Quil.

"Bella, what has gotten into you tonight," asked Jake.

"Whatever do you mean Jake? I'm the one who was forced off the phone, into 'girly' attire, and off to Port Angeles for dinner and dancing, but not a date."

"We just wanted you to have some fun Bella. You've been having a rough break with Lauren and her baggage. Charlie has been fishing a lot. You needed you get out," Embry said.

I sighed, "Alright boys, I'll believe you for now… but any funny business and I'm leaving your sorry asses in Port Angeles. Deal?"

I was answered with a chorus of "Deal" from around the car. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Hayley POV**

It was all I could do not to ask what the hell was going on. I could tell already that whatever night they had ahead was going to be one for the books. Then she paused her story and sighed.

"Hayley, I'm not sure I should be telling you this. It's a long story, and honestly, I'm not proud of all of it."

"Mum," I whined. "You can't stop now! That is not okay."

"Stop what? What are you ladies up to?" asked dad.

"Mum was telling me…" I began.

"Oh nothing dear," Mum said as she cut me off. "I was just telling her about how we met is all. She's having boy problems."

Dad just laughed and questioned, "Oh you have quite the story to share with her then, don't you?"

Mum threw a dish towel at him, saying "Go meet with your guys. We have girl things to discuss."

"Hmm, the guys can wait. I want to hear you re-tell your sordid past. "

"Sordid my ass. Not like you didn't contribute plenty."

"Touché," said Dad. "I'll catch you both later."

Turning back to me, mum said, "I suppose I have to continue now, don't I?"

"Oh yes, Mum. Oh yes."

**Bella POV**

Dancing, shockingly, hadn't turned into a cockfight. The boys were behaving, for the most part. Jake had found a girl to dance with, and seemed to be getting cozy with her. Quil was practicing his 'moves' but was looking more like a robot that had short circuited. Embry was apparently my self-appointed body guard for the night.

I both appreciated and was annoyed by this gesture. He was a good dancer, I'll give him that much, but there were plenty of guys here I wouldn't have minded dancing with. Too bad he stared each and every one of them down.

"Who's thirsty?" Embry asked. "I'm buying."

"Water is free in the clubs, bro," said Jake.

"Exactly why I'm buying," Embry retorted.

"I'll take some water," I said.

Quil offered to go with him, so they could carry enough waters for the four of us and the girl Jake was dancing with.

I was moving to the music by myself when I felt someone come up behind me.

I thought it was Embry, so I decided I would play with him a bit. I reached my hands above my head, and as I drew them back down, I let my right arm fall behind my head a bit.

The person ran his hand along my arm, sending a tingle through my body. His hands were more calloused than I remembered Embry's being.

I started to turn to face the person behind me, when I felt his hands trail down my sides and land on my hips. I decided to just go with it. After all, I had just been wishing Embry would leave long enough for me to dance with someone else.

I leaned back into the mysterious stranger and lost myself in the music. Before the song ended, Embry returned with the waters. Quil was right behind him.

Embry was looking murderous and that didn't escape the notice of the guy behind me.

He leaned his head down and whispered in my ear, "I wasn't aware you were here with anyone."

I turned to face him, succeeding this time. Before me was a tall, blonde, gorgeous man. His face had scruff that he probably hadn't shaved in a couple of days, his blonde hair was long and pulled back. His eyes were a piercing blue, and I could have stayed lost in them forever. He smiled a soft smile, and spoke once again, "I don't think your boyfriend is all that happy with us."

Snapping out of my daze, I shook my head. "Don't mind Embry, he's not my boyfriend - just a friend. Besides, he left me alone. It's his own fault someone came to fill the void," I finished with a smirk.

He smiled a little wider, "Glad to hear it…" he trailed off, and I realized he was waiting for my name.

"Bella. And you are?"

"James."

"Well, James, thank you for the -" I was stopped midsentence as someone forcefully spun me by the shoulder. "What the hell!" I shouted.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Embry was in my face.

"First of all, back up. Second of all, you left me alone, what was I supposed to do, stand and watch Jake make out with some girl?"

"Basically."

"Embry you have no say over what I do with my life. Where do you get off…"

I was cut off once again, but this time, it wasn't by a hand on my shoulder. This time, his lips were pressed against mine. I pulled back and just stared. My jaw was hanging open. Jake disentangled himself from the girl, and exclaimed, "That did NOT just happen. Someone, tell me that did not just happen."

"Oh, it just happened," Quil quipped.

"Bella, I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend," James said from behind me.

"I… What… EMBRY! You did not just kiss me! "

"Actually, Bella, I did. I couldn't help myself. Damn, you're just so hot when you're all fired up."

"I can't argue with him there, you are pretty damn hot, woman," said James.

I can't believe this. Wait, James is still there. "So James," I said.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why don't you and I find our own space on the dance floor and forget about the idiots who dragged me out tonight?"

"That sounds like a wonderful plan."

I sent Jake a text message as we walked away, letting him know I just needed to cool off and would still drive them home.

Once we were far enough away, James started dancing with me again, moving my hips with his in time with the music. This guy was good. After a couple of songs, we sat down at a table near the bar.

We chatted about life. I found out that his dream job was to run a nonprofit health education and resource center somewhere in South America, and that he had a horrid sense of direction.

I told him that I dreamed of being a writer, and just wanted to work with people in some way, I can't stand office jobs. We chatted for what felt like hours, but was only one. James' smile turned into a thin line suddenly, and I turned to see Jake standing behind me, not looking too happy any more.

"Jake, what's up?" I asked.

He sighed heavily and said, "Embry got a cab back. Quil went with him to make sure he didn't do anything too asinine."

"Sounds like your friend is quite a handful," said James.

"Not funny," said Jake.

"Guys, take a deep breath. James, it's been lovely, but I should go. Perhaps I'll see you around again at some point?"

"Sure thing beautiful, but it would be a lot easier if I had your number," his grin came back with that comment.

I laughed and said "Sure, hand me your phone."

Jake was huffing and puffing behind us. I handed James his phone back, and he pulled me into a hug. As he pulled back from the hug, he stared into my eyes, like he was searching for something. Then he leaned forward, and I thought he was going to kiss me.

His face leaned closer to mine, I could feel his breath on my face, and his lips pressed against my cheek. Wait. My cheek? My face must have shown my disappointment, because he then whispered, "I want more too, but your friend looks ready to kill me. I'll call you, Bella."

**Hayley POV**

"Oh. My. God. Mum!" I exclaimed. "You have got to be joking me? Two guys in one night?! And another on the phone earlier in the day? Dad wasn't kidding!"

"It seemed crazy to me even then," she said, shaking her head. "But oh what a night that was."

"Sounds like it. Did James call you? I bet he called you. He called you that night didn't he? Did he ever kiss you for real? What a letdown. I would have just kissed him. Wait. Did I just say that I would have kissed Dad, because that would just be weird. Mum, why are you laughing? This is a serious problem!"

"Hayley, calm down child." She said to be calm, but she was still laughing at me. Figures. "I'm not telling you if it was your father or not. That would ruin the fun of telling you all this."

"Mu-um," I whined. Though, on the plus side, she seems to have forgotten all about the fact that I've got detention…I'll take what I can get. "So, you never did tell me, what happened with James? And Embry? And Jake for crying out loud?! He seemed awfully irritated."

"Well… Jake was quiet as a mouse when it came to Embry. And don't think I didn't ask. All Jake would tell me is that Embry needed to man up and tell me himself."

"And James?"

"Oh, James. He definitely called me, though, it wasn't that night."

* * *

If I lost you along the way... review or pm me. I'll try and help you out. Any thoughts on who "Dad" is yet? Stay tuned for more on "How Bella Fell In Love".


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all.

So here it is, chapter three :) I won't say much about what happens, because, you just need to read it.

Many thanks to TheSpoiltOne for being my wonderful CPM, and kicking my arse into gear when I'm pulling my hair out. And thanks to Bliltxgirl for beta'ing this (last minute, as per usual.) And thanks to everyone on the website and twitter for making me laugh all the time

And a shoutout to my lovely wifey, crimsonmarie, because she's awesome like that.

* * *

**Hayley POV**

"The rest of the year was pretty uneventful. Though, that is when I met Rosalie Hale. We had Psychology 102 together and got paired up to do a presentation. At the time we didn't think anything of it. We were both hard working and wanted a good grade. What we didn't know is we would soon become the best of friends," Mum said, getting way off track. Unless, she experimented with Rosalie, which I really didn't want to hear about. The guy stuff was fine, but that was more than I wanted to know.

"Mum, will you get back to the real story?"

"This is the real story, dear, it's important."

"Okay, Mum, I get that you and Rosalie are friends. When did you talk to Jasper or James again?" I asked.

She laughed, "Oh I heard from them both plenty. James would call sporadically. Jasper and I talked every other week."

"Oh? Did he come see you?" I prodded.

"Alright. I'll tell you about the summer. I was nineteen, had finished my first year at college, and was staying on the Rez, working at a summer camp."

"You worked at a summer camp? Doing what?" Who knew Mum had it in her.

"I was a counselor for the 12 and 13 year old girls," she said shaking her head. "That summer was something else."

**Bella POV**

"Rose! Alice! Would you two hurry up!? We're going to be late to the counselor orientation!" I shouted up the stairs. We had all been staying at Charlie's house for the week, hanging out and enjoying summer break, until today. Today the three of were embarking on a perilous journey – guiding hormonal 13 year old girls through a summer in the woods, and somehow saving them from the obnoxious teenage boys that would be in the hands of Jacob, Embry and Quil. I shook my head at the thought. Those three were just as bad as, if not worse, than the younger teen guys.

"Ladies!" I yelled one more time.

Charlie walked in from the kitchen, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Kiddo, yelling at those two won't make them move any faster. Just tell them hot boys are waiting by the car to help." He chuckled as he passed the stairs, into the den.

"Did he say cute boys?" Alice asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

I shook my head laughing, "You'll have to see for yourself, Alice!"

"Rose," Alice called. "Boys! Cute boys! Oh, we need to hurry!"

"Told ya," Charlie called from his chair.

There was a pile of bags beginning to form at the top of the stairs. These two were going to need a herd of elephants to help carry their bags.

"I'm taking mine out to the truck. Let me know when you two are ready," I shouted, once more. I opened the door, while simultaneously hoisting my duffle bag onto my shoulder. I picked up my backpack with my other hand and made my way out the door.

I made it to the last step, and paused momentarily to shift the bag on my shoulder. As I was shifting, someone jumped out of my truck, and shouted, "Hey Bella!"

I moved to see who it was, my heart nearly jumping out of my chest. The next thing I know, I'm flat on my ass, and Embry is standing over me, trying to contain his laughter, and asking, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"So you just jumped out of my truck, thinking it wouldn't scare me?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I… sorry?" He offered. "Let me help you up at least."

I started to reach for the hand he was offering me, but was stopped short when I heard Alice and Rosalie whistling from the doorway.

"Bella! Who's the hottie?" Rosalie called.

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend here," Alice quipped.

"And a cute one at that," confirmed Rosalie.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. This was going to be a long summer.

"Embry, meet Alice and Rose," I said through my hands.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Bella? I couldn't hear you," he teased.

"Oh shut up, and go help with their bags. They've got enough for six months, not just six weeks."

"Thanks!" Alice and Rose called at the same time, and he made his way past them and up the stairs to retrieve their bags.

"So Bella… Who was that?" Alice asked.

"Does he always walk around without his shirt on?" Rose asked. "Because, he totally should."

"His name is Embry. He lives on the Rez, and will be a counselor this summer too," I said. "Now quit it. He's one of Jacob's best friends, and I've known him for years. Plus, he's carrying your bags, not mine."

The pair of them started giggling again, and I walked back in the house to grab my wallet and keys. A few minutes later the three of us were in my truck and driving away.

**Hayley POV**

"So, Embry obviously liked you, Mum," I said.

"Funny thing, I didn't even realize at the time. I just thought he was being, well, Embry," she said.

"How could you not know? He was so obvious!"

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty," Mum said. Adults are always saying that. "Just wait 'til you hear what happened when Jasper came to visit."

"Jasper was there that summer too?" I asked. "Oh, do tell."

"It was about half way through the summer – week 5 of the madness, if you will," she began.

**Bella POV**

Counselors got all day Saturday off, and Sunday mornings. I was using my Saturday to drive into Seattle and pick up Jasper. He'd called a couple weeks previously, and said he had some vacation time, and wanted to come see me.

I talked it over with Alice and Rose, who told me I should go for it. We would figure out some way for Jasper and I to spend time together without leaving my girls alone for too long.

Just as I pulled up to the curb, my phone started ringing. I grabbed it from the passenger seat. "Hello?"

"Hey Darlin'," drawled Jasper. "I just got off the plane and am waiting on my bag."

"Not a problem," I replied. "I'll be right outside the baggage claim."

As we hung up, I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. I didn't know what this week had in store, especially with a dozen thirteen year old girls to watch over, but it was exciting nonetheless.

I got out of my truck, and was leaning against the passenger side door when I saw him walk outside.

"Jasper!" I shouted, and couldn't stop myself from running to him.

"Someone's eager," he laughed, as he picked me up and spun me around.

I giggled, "It's just nice to see someone who isn't 13, or acting like a 13 year old guy."

"Well, I can promise you I am no teenage boy," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

He put me down and I smacked his arm lightly. "Enough of that! Let's head out. Forks is a bit of a drive."

"So, how does Daddy feel about his little girl having a boy sleep over?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, you aren't staying at my house alone with my father. You're staying at Jake's," I informed him.

"Wait, what?" He asked. We'd gone over this before. He apparently still thought he was staying in my cabin.

"For starters, you don't want to be alone in the house with the police chief. Secondly, you cannot stay in my cabin with me and a dozen thirteen year olds. Therefore, you can sleep in my truck, or you can sleep at Jake's."

"Where is Jake sleeping?"

"Jake is sleeping in his own cabin, with his own batch of teenaged monsters," I laughed.

"Fine," he agreed. "But then I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, and you can't complain about that."

"Why in the world would I complain? Do you remember camp food? It's not what you write home about – unless you get food poisoning."

The rest of our drive was filled with easy conversation, catching up on life, and just enjoying each other's company. We pulled up to the Black's house around 4pm. The guys were out doing whatever it was they did on their days off, so I used my spare key to let us in.

"Honey, why do you have a key to his house? Is he an ex-lover I'm gonna have to worry about?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know where you guys come up with theories like this. Billy and Jake are old family friends. I've house-sat and cooked for them more times than I can remember. It's easier for me to have my own key, and not need to borrow theirs every time."

I set down the bag I was carrying, and turned to see Jasper standing very close to me. He reached out and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me slightly closer to him. My hand instinctively went to his chest. I stared into his glass blue eyes.

"Bella! We saw your truck outside and let ourselves in. The guys aren't too far be-" Alice stopped short when she was in the doorway to the room we were in. Her mouth gaped at the sight in front of her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," smirked Rosalie.

"Not again," I groaned. "Do the two of you plan these entrances, or what?"

"You must be Jasper," Alice said. "I'm Alice, and this is Rosalie. Bella told us you were coming!"

"Nice to meet the both of you," he said as he removed his right hand from my body, but then moved so his left slid across my lower back and wrapped around my waist. "Bella was just helping me get set up."

"She was helping you get something up alright," quipped Rose.

"Rose!" I exclaimed. "Anyways, we were going to head to dinner, so if you'll excuse us ladies."

"Not so fast missy," said Alice "You aren't leaving in jeans and a t-shirt. Plus, we should let Jake know that Jasper is here."

"I'll wait here while you ladies go primp then," said Jasper.

"Alright, I won't be long. No matter what my evil friends say," I joked, while maneuvering the traitors out of the room.

Once we were outside, Alice turned to me and said, "Where the hell are you hiding all these hotties and why aren't you sharing?"

"Not my fault Alice. They just flock to me," I stated flippantly.

"You are so full of it," Rose shot back.

"I know. Goodness, though, the two of you have terrible timing. He was about to kiss me for crying out loud!"

"Ooooo … Bella is so getting laid tonight!" squealed Alice.

"What!?" Two males shouted.

I spun around so fast, I was a little dizzy. I was now facing a confused James and an angry Embry.

"Alice, what the hell do you mean Bella is 'so getting laid'?" Embry asked with air-quotes.

"None of your business," she quipped. "Bella's life is Bella's life." She crossed her arms over her chest, and huffed at him.

"Bella, what was she talking about?" James asked. "You guys didn't know I was coming tonight, did you? Because my ninja skills are severely lacking if you did."

"James, what the fuck are you doing here?" I shouted. "Not that I'm sad to see you, but yea."

"Simmer down Bella. You're feisty tonight," he said. "I just wanted to surprise you!"

"Color me surprised then," I said. "But how did you know I was going to be here?"

"Well, I was going to call you, but then I saw your bodyguard," he jerked his head to indicate Embry. "So I decided that I would just wander after him for a bit and see where we ended up. Obviously I picked right."

"Who are you calling a bodyguard?" Embry asked, clearly confused by the new title.

I sighed, exasperated. I didn't know that I was even going to make it through tonight.

"I was calling you her bodyguard. Though, maybe puppy is a better term. You're following her around everywhere," said James.

"Whoa. Ladies. Both of you take a deep breath." Rose stepped in, clearly not wanting a fist-fight to break out.

"Embry, just… sit. Stay."

"I am not a dog," he tried to protest.

"I don't want to hear it. Sit!" Rose shouted. She's scary when she takes control.

"James, don't open your mouth. Bella, you might want to go talk to Jasper." I turned to walk back into the house, when Jasper appeared on the front steps.

"I leave ya'll alone for five minutes, and World War III breaks out," Jasper laughed, until he took in our four very rigid forms, and Alice trying her best not to laugh at the whole situation. "Whoa now…It just got colder than a nun at a whore house."

"Alice was running her mouth about nothing, those two idiots took it much too far, and Rose stunned them all into submission," I sighed. "Truthfully, I don't know what exactly happened. But, yea, Jasper, meet James and Embry."

After an awkward pause, I continued with a lame, "So…dinner?"

* * *

*ducks* please don't hurt me, you won't find out what happens next if you do... I'm sorry for leaving it there. It was never my intention, I promise. If you saw my outline, you'd know there was so much more that was supposed to happen, but real life tried to take over, and got in my way. I promise my next chapter will not end the same way.

Until next week, Shae

OH! and don't forget to check out all of the amazing auctions happening with the Fandom Gives Back... Threads are open for bidding as of 10am EST on Sunday. I'm offering up a one-shot recording, and am part of a murder mystery collab. Its gonna be awesome. www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com for more info.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again lovely people. Lets hope this time around, FFn doesn't fail on us, and everyone can actually leave reviews (like TotallyObsessed82)

anyways. there's some interesting developments to say the least in this chapter.

HUGE thanks to Bliltxgirl for betaing this despite having had a looooong day.

I'm dedicating this chapter to TheSpoiltOne who knows way too fucking much about me, and guessed a lot of this without many hints.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella POV**

No one was talking. Save for Alice, who was now giggling uncontrollably at the scene unfolding before her. I turned to Alice and seethed, "This is exactly why I don't date. I told you an arranged marriage would suit me better!"

"Bella! An arranged marriage? Really now," scoffed Rose. "You know that would never fly."

"Well…" I replied. "It would be easier than this bullshit."

"You aren't seriously dating this fucknut, are you?" James asked.

"Watch who you're running your mouth about," snapped Jasper from the porch.

"I just can't handle this," Embry was shaking as he walked away.

"Bella, tell me you aren't really dating him," pleaded James.

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped at him.

"Darlin', let's go to dinner and deal with this jackass later," said Jasper as he moved towards me.

"Don't you dare touch her," James growled.

"Whoa. Both of you, back the fuck up, right now," Rosalie commanded.

"Rose," I warned, quietly.

"No. Bella, I'm doing this. Dumb and Dumber here obviously have issues with each other. I don't know why, since they are seeing each other for the first time right now. I want to know what it is." Rose turned her attention back to the guys. "Who wants to start?"

"My only issue is that this douche is getting in the way of me taking my girl out to dinner," said Jasper.

"You shouldn't have said that," warned Alice. I was surprised she had stopped laughing long enough to get a full sentence out.

"What?" Jasper asked, completely oblivious."It's the truth. She's my girl, and I want to take her out. He's just getting in my way."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Alice, as she made her way into the house.

"Alice, where are you-" I started to ask.

"Getting popcorn," she replied. "This is getting good."

"Alice!" I sighed loudly, but it was no use.

"I still don't see what the big deal is sweetie," Jasper said as he moved closer, reaching out to wrap his arm around my still rigid form.

I put my hand up to stop him. "Stop right there. Don't even think about touching me." Now was so not the time.

"Finally you start making some sense, Bella," called James.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Now you've done it," shouted Rose. What was it with my supposed best friends and their less than helpful commentary today?

I made my way back to the porch while the two idiots stared each other down. I plopped on the steps in front of Rose and Alice, and placed my head in my hands. I would never understand boys.

"Afraid I'm too much man for her? Is that it, fucknut?" James taunted.

"That is no way to talk in front of a lady," admonished Jasper. "What would your mama say?"

"Oh, I get it. You're afraid that you aren't man enough for her," James responded.

The two guys had been moving closer together with each uttered taunt. Jasper lunged at James, knocking him off balance. They tumbled to the ground; Jasper ended up on top of James, and swung wildly. James, clearly having more experience, was able to block Jasper's punches.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked no one in particular. Rose and Alice were too busy drooling over the display of machismo.

"Oh yes," said Alice. "Totally and completely necessary."

"How long until one rips the shirt off the other?" asked Rose.

"I'd give them another minute or two," Alice replied.

"Ladies, really? Does no one else see the insanity in all of this?" I replied.

"Insanity, no. Hotness in the form of masculine aggression? Ohhhh yes," sighed Alice.

"Oh, there goes his shirt!" Rose clapped excitedly. "Damn, he's ripped."

I looked back to the guys who were still rolling around in the grass, and sure enough, Jasper had managed to rip James' shirt most of the way off.

"You just can't wait to get me naked, can you?" grunted James as his fist connected with Jasper's nose.

Jasper pushed James off him and wiped the blood from his face. James was starting to get up, but Jasper swung his body around, and kicked James in the chest knocking the wind out of him. I couldn't take any more. I made my way from the porch, getting as close as I dared. I certainly wasn't going to let either of them hit me, even on accident.

"BOYS!" I yelled. "Stop fighting right this fucking instant! Bleeding all over the yard won't prove a damn thing. Jasper, you can get cleaned up in the bathroom in the back of the house. James, you can use the one in the hallway."

They both just stopped and stared at me. "What are you waiting for? GO!" I admonished.

**Hayley POV**

"Wow… Mum… you had boys fighting over you. Look at you go!" I commented. I could hardly believe this; it was so unlike her.

"I know," she said, shaking her head. "Boys are like that though, fighting over anything and everything."

"Must have been fun to be the center of attention though," I said.

"Looking back, it was, but I was so damn annoyed at the time. I had no idea what their problem was with one another."

"Well, you can't leave me hanging there. What happened next?"

"I went back in to the house, and helped them both get cleaned up. Not at the same time mind you. They weren't allowed in the same room the rest of the night."

**Bella POV**

"James, I'd say it's good to see you, but what the hell is going on?" I needed an answer.

Jasper swore, a little too much, that he'd never seen James before. Frankly he was acting like a petulant child, so I left Rose to help clean him up. Alice was running interference with Jake, who was less than happy about the whole situation.

"Bella," he began. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me," I said.

"Well, I was in Atlanta a few weeks back," he paused. "Fuck, this whole thing is so absurd, but I saw Jasper while I was there."

"What do you mean by you saw him there?"

"Well, remember when I told you about my bar experience…" he trailed off.

"Yea, you went into one called Bulldog, which was a gay bar, and not the one you were supposed to be at? Did you ever find the right bar?"

"Well, no, we rescheduled that meeting, but, okay, so Bulldog..."

"Yes… the gay bar. What about it? I thought you didn't stay that long?" I was trying to put the pieces together but it just wasn't working. "James, fucking just spit it out."

"Well," James hedged, again. I pressed harder than necessary on the cuts on his abs. "FUCK that hurt woman."

"Sorry. Spit it out and I'll be nice," I spat. This was getting really annoying.

"Okay, as I was waiting for the guy I was supposed to be meeting, he approached. He was nice enough, just chatting. Asked if I was new to the area. I didn't think anything of it. Then this really big guy came up behind him, I think he said his name was Emmett. Anyways, Emmett wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist and told him to stop scaring the fresh meat."

"Wait… are you trying to say that he hit on you, in a gay bar?" I asked, disbelieving.

"YES. Christ woman, I knew you wouldn't believe me," he huffed.

"Wait, describe the "big guy" again," I asked. I had to know. Something seemed off with Emmett when we met, but the Emmett I met could give Schwarzenegger a run for his money.

"He was really tall, very muscular- like a body builder. He seemed very masculine, until he talked. He had this air about him, that I don't know how to describe, but yea," he finished shaking his head.

I was laughing, "James, you mean to tell me, that Emmett and Jasper are an item? Oh that explains so much."

He looked at me, shocked by my reaction.

"What?" I continued, "Jasper was so defensive when I asked if you two had met before. He was texting Emmett while I was trying to clean up his face. You got a good shot in. The texts Emmett sent in response confused the hell out of me, well, until now."

"So, you're just going to laugh about this?" James asked.

"Yea, what else can I do? It's not like I can change it, and I'd rather know now, than weeks or months, or even years, into some kind of relationship," I stated.

"Okay, I get that, but you don't want to let me go back and beat the shit out of him?" he asked, hopeful.

"No, James. I don't. Care to explain something else to me?"

"Depends on what it is Bella," he said.

"What's your deal with Embry too? Every time you two see each other, you both bristle, like you can't stand the sight of each other."

"If you don't know the answer to that one, I can't help ya Bella. You should ask Embry if he concerns you so much."

"Fine, James. Thanks for telling me about Jasper. So how does it feel, being wanted by a man?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "Not going there. Hey, you got a place for me to crash?"

"You really didn't think this through, did you?"

He looked a little sheepish, and shook his head.

"Well, depending on what Jasper decides, you can stay here, or you can stay with my Chief of Police father – who has multiple guns in the house," I offered.

"Know any camping spots?"

I laughed, "I don't blame you. Your other option would be the bed of my truck, or taking your chances here with Jasper."

"I think I'll rough it in your truck until Jasper leaves."

"Suit yourself. And please, don't get in any more fights," I sighed, "I'm going to go talk to Jasper."

**Hayley POV**

"You've got to be kidding me, Mum!" I exclaimed. "Jasper is GAY?!"

"Well, not exactly," she hedged. "I'd say confused is more appropriate. By anyone else's standards, he's gay. By his standards, he's bisexual. Basically, he wants to have his cake and eat it, too. Though I'm not sure he's ever actually tried to eat the cake."

"What was his explanation for Emmett then? How'd he respond to being outted?"

"He denied it up and down. Actually, it got a little creepy at one point. He was going on and on about how we would be perfect together in some future thing, but he wasn't sure yet, and wanted to explore other options, which apparently included men." She laughed as she explained it.

"Wow. I just, wow, Mum. That is something else." I shook my head. "Did he stay around after that? What happened?"

"He left the next day. He was spouting some shit about me regretting this decision, and when he didn't shut up, I slapped him."

"Way to go, Mum. So what happened with James now that Jasper was out of the picture?" I asked.

**Bella POV**

"Guess what tonight is?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I don't know Alice, why don't you tell us," I said rather unenthusiastically. The week was starting to weigh on me. After Jasper left, James and I had spent some more time together, and Embry had refused to talk to me.

"Bella! At least pretend like you care. Your girls are all so excited," she admonished.

"Okay, fine, Alice what is tonight?" I asked with mock enthusiasm.

"It's the bonfire night!"

I groaned, "That's tonight? Damn it."

"Why?" Rose asked. "Have something more important to take care of?"

"No, I was just hoping I would get a chance to talk to Embry. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm starting to miss having him around."

"Aww, Bella has a little crush on Embry," sighed Alice. "That is so sweet!"

"What? No. I just... he's a good kid, even if his intentions are misplaced," I said. "Besides, we all know Jake is shit when it comes to starting fires."

"I can help with the fire," James said, startling me as he walked up to the table Alice, Rose and I were sitting at. "Anything else you ladies need?"

"Nope, I think we're good," said Rose as she got up from the table.

"Bella can show you where the bonfire pit is. Jake should already have the wood and stuff there." Alice got up with Rose and the two of them left giggling.

"Are your friends always that obvious?" James asked.

I laughed, "Probably. So, bonfire?"

"Sure Bella, lead the way to the big bad bonfire pit." James teased.

We got there just as the sun was beginning to set. It was a gorgeous location, on the cliffs overlooking First Beach. The pit was far enough back that we didn't have to worry about any accidents with the cliffs, but the scenery was spectacular.

Sure enough, the wood was in the pit, all it needed was some good kindling, and the fire would soon be blazing. I sat on the edge of a log, close to where James was working on the fire.

"Bella, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, but this week has been less than ideal."

"What's going on James?" There was a strange tone to his voice. He seemed sad, or regretful.

"Well, I actually came here to tell you that I'm leaving for a while."

"It's not like you live here James," I sighed. "Of course you're leaving."

"I don't just mean going back to California. I mean I'm leaving the country. I'm going to be in Madagascar," James said. "I'll be there for at least a year."

"Wait, what? A year? Madagascar? What?" My head was spinning. This was a crazy week, and I couldn't wait until it was over.

"I'm going to be in Madagascar, doing health education work in the remote villages."

"When did you decide this, James?" I asked. It all sounded so unreal.

"A couple weeks ago. I wanted to talk to you about it in person, but then this week started out so terribly, and I didn't want to ruin the rest of it," he explained.

"You didn't see fit to tell me over the phone? Or warn me? And now, at the end of this week, which you're right – it's been insane, you're now telling me that you're essentially going off the grid for a year, or more? And that's supposed to be okay?"

"Bella, I didn't want it to go this way."

"Look, James, the girls are starting to show up. Just, we'll talk about this later, unless you're leaving tonight," I said.

"Well, that's the thing, my flight leaves in the morning. From Seattle. I'm heading into the city tonight."

"Fine, James," I sighed. "Good-bye then?"

He pulled me into a hug, holding me close to his body. As we ended the hug, he held my face in his hands, he leaned forward, and our lips connected. The kiss was brief, but I relished in the feeling of his lips on mine.

"I'll miss you," he whispered. Then he walked away, into the darkness.

I stood with my back to the fire for a minute, and didn't realize that everyone had shown up, until Angela, one of my charges, tugged on my hand.

"Bella, c'mon. There's chocolate for s'mores," she offered.

I smiled, though I'm not sure how convincing it was, and sat next to her by the fire.

"Since the boys aren't here… I think we should talk about them," said Jessica. She was one of the girls Rose was in charge of, and was quite the handful.

"Oh! I know! Let's go in a circle and describe the perfect guy," Alice suggested.

Murmurs of agreement echoed from around the fire.

"Well, he must have a nice ass," commented Rosalie, earning a round of giggles.

"Eyes. It's all about the eyes for me," added Alice.

"Someone who calls during the day, just to say hi," Angela offered.

"A take charge guy," another girl said.

"He has to know how to cook, or at least does the cleaning. I hate chores," said Jessica.

"Opens doors."

"Perfectly messy hair."

"Is super strong."

"And really fast," added another girl.

"Comes from money, and has a strong name, like Edward," said a different girl.

The girls named things in rapid fire. Alice and Rose offering some less than appropriate comments for 13 year olds, including: sleeps in the wet spot, and initiates foreplay.

Eventually, the girls had their fill of chocolate and boy talk, and we got them back to the cabins.

I was sitting on the step outside the cabin, taking in the stars and the cool night air.

"Bella," a male voice called tentatively from the shadows. "Is everything okay?"

I looked up and saw Embry standing off to the side, looking unsure of himself. "Yea, I'm fine, Embry."

He walked over to me, and sat on his heels in front of me. "Bella, I know enough to know that means you aren't fine. Want to talk about it?"

I sighed heavily, "I don't know. This whole week has been a mess."

"Let's go for a walk," he stood and offered his hand to me.

I took his hand, and let him lead me down a pathway. I felt at ease. I'd known Embry for years. Even that seemed to have changed this week.

"So, what's up, Bella? You look like the world is resting on your shoulders."

"I don't even know. I finally decide to date, give someone a chance, open up my heart and it all goes to shit. Jasper turns out to be gay, or at least seriously confused," I took a breath and continued. "Then James is around all week, and tells me, as he's leaving, that he's not just leaving the Rez, but is going to fucking Madagascar for a year, or more. Then you… I thought we were friends, but you're MIA all week, and show up after all the shit goes down, when I could have used a friend amidst it."

"What about Rosalie and Alice?" Embry asked.

"They're no help in all this, they think it's amusing," I said, shaking my head.

I didn't realize he was still holding my hand, until he used it to pull me to a stop, in the middle of the path.

"Bella, I…" He ran his free hand through his hair. "Shit, I don't know how to say this."

I pulled my hand away, and wandered to a nearby tree. I leaned back against it, running my hands over my face.

"It's late, and frankly, I don't really want to hear more excuses."

"Then let me show you," he said, leaning in close to me.

I dropped my hands and looked up to see him standing over me. His arms were on either side of my shoulders. He was a couple inches taller, his legs were on either side of mine, effectively trapping me against the tree. I looked up at him exasperated. My eyes were pleading for an explanation. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing, but he moved his hand and placed a finger over my lips.

"Bella," he whispered. "Let me show you."

He leaned in, placing his lips where his finger was. His kiss was gentle, sweet. I kissed him back, moving my hand up to his chest, feeling the ripped muscles beneath his shirt. As I reacted, his kisses grew more intense. His right hand stayed on the tree, his left grasped my hip. I wound my free hand into his hair. I arched my back, pressing my upper body into his. Using the hand on my hip he pressed me back into the tree, his body following.

His lips parted, and his tongue snaked its way into my mouth. We were both fighting for dominance of the kiss, though it was a battle I would gladly lose, if it meant this moment would never end. A moan formed deep in my throat and I did little to try and stop it. He sensed the encouragement, slid his hand down my thigh, and pulled my knee up, so it was hitched around his leg. His pelvis ground into mine, and I responded in kind, reveling in the friction. The need to breathe over took us, and he broke away from my lips, only to continue kissing and nibbling his way along my jaw line and down my neck. My chest was rising and falling with my rapid breathing, my heart was racing.

"God, Bella," he mumbled against my neck. "I've wanted to do this for so fucking long."

"Shut up. Fucking shut up and kiss me and make me forget."

He kissed my lips again fiercely, passionately. Both my hands were in his hair, trying to hold him there. His hands were all over my body. The hand along my leg was moving from my ass to my knee and back again. His other hand was moving from my face, stroking along my arm. His hand moved down past my shoulder, skimming down my side. When he brought his hand back up, he bunched my shirt up. His warm hand caressed my skin, stopping just shy of my breast. His thumb skimmed just under the tender flesh, almost as though he was testing the waters. I had no protest to give and his hand moved higher, softly cupping my breast in his hand. I moaned at his touch, the sensation coursing through my body. His calloused thumb brushed my nipple and I squeaked out my surprise. I gripped his hair a little tighter, not wanting him to stop just yet.

Eventually we both gave in to the need to breathe. Panting heavily, he leaned his forehead against mine, my leg wrapped around his hip, and his hand still on my breast. The corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile. His free hand brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. His eyes were dark, the pupils dilated with his desire. I brought one hand from behind his neck, to rest on his bicep, the other cupped his face. I let out a long sigh.

"What the hell are we doing?" I asked, still breathless.

He stared at me a moment longer, before kissing me softly, gently. "What's right," he said. Then quietly he added, "Don't fucking fight this, Bella."

* * *

Well! That was quite the chapter, wouldn't you say? Thoughts? Comments? Theories? Should I go hide for fear of pitchforks and torches? What ever will happen next chapter?

I will tell you this much... you WILL find out, without a doubt, who the father is in the next chapter. And I won't even make you wait til the last paragraph like I threatened some of you with. And rest assured... I have a pretty good idea of how its going to play out, but Bella does have a mind of her own. Her ending is set, but the path may vary a bit...

I'm not helping am I? Alright... I'm putting my fingers on lock down.

Until next week,

Shae


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again!

I must say, thanks to Bliltxgirl for once again being a wonderful beta and laughing at my mistypes and crazy ideas, and helping me be more creative than constantly using "said" every other line.

Thanks to TheSpoiltOne for encouraging me to write this in the first place, and all of the girls at TheWritersCoffeeShop(dot)com.

You girls are all so amazing. Now, without further ado, enjoy the final chapter in this lovely saga!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Hayley POV**

"Mum!" I waved my hands in front of her face. "Mum!! Stop! I so don't want to hear about that!"

"Alright," she laughed. "I'll stop."

"It's about time!" I said, exasperated. "I don't want to hear about that."

"In all seriousness though, not much else happened that night. We kissed a bit longer and then went back to our separate cabins."

"So, is that it?" I asked. "Did you fall in love and live happily ever after?"

"Not quite," Mum said. "Embry and I dated through the rest of college, and my time in law school. Those six years were some of the longest years of my life. Well, that's not entirely true, when they were finally over, I felt like it had all flown past me."

"Wow, six years is a long time," I commented, not sure where this was going.

"Yea, it is. After I finished my undergraduate degree we moved from Washington State to New York so I could attend law school at NYU. Embry wasn't excited about the concept of leaving the reservation, but decided that he would rather leave home than let me move across the country alone."

**Bella POV**

Today I was graduating law school. Finally. Three years at NYU, studying international law and everything was coming to completion. To say I was excited would be a gross understatement. I was elated, thrilled, euphoric - over the fucking moon!

I would be graduating in the top ten-percent of my class in mere hours. The only regret I had was that my family – Charlie, Jake, Rose and Alice wouldn't be here with me. Charlie, I understood, couldn't leave Forks being the Chief of Police. Rose was a couple months pregnant; her and Jake hooked up the summer after the camp fiasco, and had quite the romance. They were married, and expecting their first. Rose called and told me the doctor wouldn't let her fly. Alice was in Australia and the flights were just way too expensive this time of year. I missed them, but I understood.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Embry walked into the room.

"God, Bella, baby, I'm so proud of you," he said, coming up behind me. "When you're officially a graduate, we're going to dinner … somewhere special."

"Are we now?" I asked teasingly.

"Yupp. It's a surprise, but I swear you'll love it."

"If you say so," I laughed. "Zip me up?"

"Sure," he said. After he zipped up the dress, he placed a soft kiss on my shoulder. "I love you so much. I can't believe this day is finally here."

"Love ya too," I replied.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. We left the apartment and it felt like the next thing I knew, my name was being called as I walked up the stage in the auditorium. I scanned the crowd for Embry, and quickly found his smiling face. I did a double take when I saw who he was sitting with. Alice, Rose and Jake were here too. I beamed back at them, and tried to wave discreetly.

I began to walk back off the stage moments later, but was stopped in my tracks by a familiar set of eyes watching me from the back of the room. I would recognize those blue eyes anywhere. Even from the stage I could see the twinkle in them, the boyish gleam that he would probably never grow out of. When he realized I noticed him, he mouthed "Congratulations" to me. I gave him a half smile and a nod, hoping that he could read all the questions in my eyes.

James. I never thought I would see him again. It had been six years. Six long years. I heard from him once after that summer. That was about three years ago now. I received a letter from him; it was dated nearly three months prior to the date it landed in my mailbox. The letter was short, just a page or so, outlining some of what he had been up to in Africa.

_I'm sorry I didn't write sooner. Time means very little to the people here. I didn't realize that a year had come and gone until other Americans came to the nearest city. I know it's been three years, Bella. I hope you can forgive me for that. I'm staying in Africa longer than I ever planned. I'm sorry for the way I left Bella. I couldn't face saying goodbye to you, so I put if off for as long as I could manage. I'll never forgive myself for leaving like that. I don't know if it's too late. Or if you're even reading this letter. Just know that I'm sorry, and I miss you so much, Bella. I hope our paths cross again. James _

When I got the letter I cried for hours. I cried for what could have been and never was; I cried for myself, for being angry that he took three years to contact me, for him leaving the way he did, and for letting it affect me so after three years.

I hid the letter before Embry got home. I kept it folded up in an old journal. I don't think he ever knew I got it. He was camping with the guys that week. Alice and Rose knew, but they never brought it up again.

I shook my head softly, clearing the memories and scanned the crowd, one last time. I couldn't see James, but I got the distinct feeling that he was watching me, that I hadn't just imagined the whole thing. It wasn't hard to find my friends though. Between Alice's catcalling and Embry being pretty damn tall they were a far cry from blending in. I scooped Alice and Rose into a hug.

"You two are terrible friends! Saying you couldn't be here, and then surprising me like this," I said. "I've missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too," they both said together, and the three of us started giggling.

"C'mon ladies, we can't miss our reservations," cried Jake. "I'm hungry!"

"Some things never change," I sighed. We made our way out, and piled into a taxi-van.

I squealed when I saw the restaurant we pulled up to. It was the Central Park Boathouse. "I've always wanted to go here!" I shouted.

Embry reached over and squeezed my knee. "I told you you'd like it," he said with a smile.

We got out of the cab, and I had the distinct feeling that someone was watching me – us. I glanced around briefly, but didn't see anyone. I didn't feel threatened, just like I was being observed. I decided it wasn't worth ruining dinner over. I was thrilled about being at this restaurant.

We were seated at a table, overlooking the water. The section we were in was relatively empty so we could talk freely and just enjoy the night. I planned on doing just that. Wine was ordered and everyone, save Rose, partook freely. After Jake finished his second glass she cut him off.

"Jake, I am not dealing with your drunk ass tonight," Rose declared.

"Awww baby," he cooed. "You love me and my drunk ass." He reached over and placed a hand on her tummy as he said this.

"Yes, I do. But me loving your drunk ass is how this happened. So you get to be mostly sober with your pregnant wife."

"Okay, baby. Whatever you say," he conceded. "But first… I propose a toast. To Bella Swan, who has practically been my baby sister since forever."

"Jake, I used to babysit you, when Charlie and Billy would go fishing," I interjected.

"Shush Bells. This isn't about you," he replied. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, I guess it kinda is. My bad."

"Go on Jake. Bella, stop stealing his thunder. We all know this night is yours!" Alice proclaimed.

"Anyways," Jake continued, "it will be good to have you back in Forks. We've all missed you. Here's to Bella!"

"Here! Here!" Everyone echoed, except me.

"Jake, I, _we_, haven't decided if we're coming back to Forks yet, or even Seattle."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Embry asked. We'd been fighting about where we were going to be next. I want to explore DC, or California; or even go somewhere in Europe – London, or Berlin perhaps, to really practice international law. Embry wanted nothing more than to return to somewhere familiar.

"Sure," offered Alice, always the peacemaker.

"Alice, fill us in on what you're doing in the great down under," said Rose.

Conversation flowed easily after that. We finished off two bottles of wine, but decided to save any more alcohol consumption until we got back to mine and Embry's place, or a bar that was considerably cheaper. We paid the check, and Embry suggested we walk about in Central Park a bit. The weather was still pretty mild, and the park is gorgeous all lit up at night.

We walked for a while, stopping near a beautiful fountain in the east part of the park. When we stopped, I got the feeling of being watched again. The feeling was almost ominous this time. I glanced around us, just to be sure, and in the distance I saw a figure leaning up against a tree. I got a strange sense of déjà vu. The figure walked a little closer. No one else noticed him, or if they did, they hadn't let on yet. He stepped under a light for a moment, and the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. It was James. He had been around all night, but not interfering. I didn't know whether to hug him or slap him for that.

"Bella? You okay sweetie?" Alice asked. "You looked like your mind was in a different universe."

"I suppose it was, sorry about that," I said. If James wasn't going to man up and approach us, I certainly wasn't going to bring it up.

"Bella, forgive me if I stumble through what I'm about to say. I'm a little nervous," Embry fumbled. "I just, I couldn't wait any longer, and I am so in love with you."

"I love you too," I offered tentatively.

"Bella, please, let me finish?" he asked. When I nodded he continued. "Bella we've been together for six years, just shy of that, I guess, but that's not the important part. The important thing is I've been looking forward to this for those six years, and then some." He paused and knelt down.

"Embry," I said, as tears started forming in my eyes.

"Bella, please."

"No, I can't. Embry, please." I place my hand on his shoulder. "Please stand up. Don't do this. Don't ask me what I think you're about to. Because god dammit, I don't know that I'll have the strength to tell you no. Embry I am so sorry, so fucking sorry. I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you, not really. If I could force the issue, I would – in a heartbeat."

"Bella, remember what I told you all those years ago?" He asked sadly. I nodded, tears pouring down my face. "I told you not to fight this. Why now, why after six years do you decide to fight this? Bella we would be happy together. Our life would be good. You know I would make sure of that. Haven't I done so for the last six years?"

"Embry, I stopped fighting for everything that night. I stopped fighting the feeling that there was something so much greater than comfort. I stopped fighting to hold onto the hope that the man I was destined to be with would recognize that. I stopped fighting for my heart that night. I put my heart, what was left of it, in a box. I will always care about you, but I can't give you forever. Not when that would mean giving up the truest part of myself. The part of me that you knew, on any other night, would have fought." I took a deep breath and noticed that our friends had moved away a little bit, to give us some space I assumed. "Embry, I hate that I'm doing this to you, to us. But I would hate myself more if it all came out later, when we had built even more of a life together. I owe you so much for these past six years, but I cannot marry you, I can't let you even ask because in the end, it would destroy us both."

"Bella, I…" He shook his head. "What changed?"

I started to say something, when he cut me off.

"No, don't. I have a feeling I don't even want to know."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as he walked away. This was not how the night was supposed to end. I stood staring at the fountain until I felt Alice and Rose come up on either side of me.

"Wanna talk about it?" Alice asked.

"Not really," I sniffed. "Where are the boys?"

"Jake took Embry back to our hotel. Alice and I will stay with you, if you want, or we can just get you home."

"I'm so sorry girls. I just… it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"We know," said Rose. "Can I be honest with you, Bella?" I nodded and she continued. "We didn't know Embry was going to try to propose until dinner. You were in the bathroom, and he pulled out the ring to show us. If we had had more warning, we would have tried to talk him out of it."

"We had hoped that you would have ended it sooner," Alice added. "We didn't know how to go about it, but then I saw James at your graduation…"

"You knew he was there?!" I shouted.

"Yes, honey, I did. But I didn't talk to him. I was watching you when you spotted him. I saw your face Bella. It was then that I knew a part of you, a significant part, had never truly let go of him. You loved him, you still do. You just don't know it yet."

"Actually, I think I did know that. I just didn't want to admit to it. It was painful enough as it was."

I pulled them both into a hug. We broke apart as James approached.

**Hayley POV**

"Wow. That is so just like the movies!" I cried. "It's so romantic."

"It does sound like a movie, doesn't it?" She agreed.

"So did he declare his undying love for you? Sweep you off into the sunset?"

"I wish," Dad said, surprising us both.

"Hi, Dad," I said.

"Honey! You scared me," Mum exclaimed.

"Sorry Dear," he said with a smile.

"So, Dad, what happened in Central Park?" I asked.

"Alice and Rose busted my balls, that's what," He laughed.

"They weren't that bad," Mum replied.

"No, they were worse. You forget… Rosalie was pregnant back then."

"Oh, yea," Mum said, "I forgot about that."

He turned back to me and continued, "Your mum and I did talk some that night. There was a lot to talk about. We mostly focused on the previous 6 years, if I remember right. Your mum didn't know until years later that I'd been keeping tabs on her," Dad mused. "Ever since I sent her that letter. I just needed to know she was alright."

"Mum, that is SO romantic."

"Or a little creepy," she quipped with a smile.

"Anyways," Dad continued while rolling his eyes, "I was only in New York for a week."

"See the recurring theme Hayley?" Mum questioned through a giggle.

"Woman…" Mum raised her eyebrow at him, while I giggled. "Never mind. I helped your mum and Alice pack up her apartment. We shipped most of the stuff to Alice's house in Australia. Everything that was left over, the three of us were taking back to Forks, or giving away."

"I wanted to go back and explain to Charlie, in person, what had happened. He deserved to know why I was running off to Australia with Alice," Mum finished.

"I bet that went over well," I said with a sarcastic laugh. Grandpa Charlie was not one for surprises, especially big ones like that would have been.

"He was surprisingly understanding," Mum said. "I think it was because he always did like Alice, knew I'd be safe with her."

"About a year later Bella was practicing law here in Sydney, and still living with Alice," Dad said.

"And for once he let me know he was coming to visit," Mum continued.

"And it was for more than a week," Dad finished with a pointed look at Mum.

**Bella POV**

"Alice, what if this goes terribly wrong?" I asked as I paced the room.

"Bella, it won't. It will all work out," She replied.

"How can you know that, Alice?" I questioned. I couldn't understand how she was so calm about this.

"I just know, Bella. Have a little faith. Do you really think James would fly all the way out here just to screw with your head?"

"Maybe."

"Bella!" she cried, exasperated.

"Alice, I want to believe that you're right, but I don't have the greatest track record."

"You haven't dated at all since you've gotten here. That's saying something. If you didn't want this, you could have had so many other men, but you didn't. You held out. Whether you see that or not," she reasoned.

"Okay. One chance. But I swear to god…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Alice said, cutting me off.

"Fine, but I'm blaming you when this goes to hell," I threatened.

"You can say that, but you'll have no need to," she called as she walked into the kitchen. "Ooh! I think he's here."

I was still pacing the living room when a loud knock sounded at the door, causing me to jump.

"Alice, can you get that?"

"Bella, stop being a pussy and open the door. You're closer to it anyways."

I glared in her direction, even though she couldn't see me. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my racing heart, and opened the door.

"Hello, Bella," said James as he leaned against the door frame. "Ready for our date?"

"I, um... let me grab my purse," I stammered.

"Bella, you might want to grab something to tie your hair back with, too," he called after me.

"Bye kids! Have fun!" Alice called, in a sing-song voice.

I picked up my purse from the couch, and dashed down the hallway to grab a hair band. James was watching with an amused expression on his face as I flitted about the house.

"Ready?" He asked, extending a helmet to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, walking out the door.

"It's for you to wear." I just stared at him, "On the motorcycle." He motioned to the bike that was in our driveway.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned. I didn't know where we were going, but riding on that bike, with my body pressed against his was not going to help my resolve at all.

He chuckled at my obvious discomfort, but hopped on the bike without another word. I climbed on behind him, tentatively placing my hands at his side. He pulled my arms father around him, so my chest was flush with his back. Moments later he took off down the road.

I would have enjoyed the ride more if I hadn't been so absorbed in my thoughts about what was going to happen. We pulled up outside a club. After he pulled the helmet off, I gave him a questioning look.

"We met dancing. I wanted to re-create that moment." He must have seen something in my expression because he stopped and just looked at me for a few seconds. I looked away, feeling vulnerable and uneasy under his gaze. He gently grabbed my chin, and tilted my head back so I was looking at him. "Bella, we don't have to fix everything tonight. We don't have to figure everything out tonight. Let's just enjoy each other. Eat dinner, dance, maybe have a couple drinks. Have a little fun Bella."

"Sorry," I smiled. "Let's do this, shall we?" I offered him my hand.

He led me into the club. We found a booth in the back, ordered some food and drinks, and just talked. I finally relaxed, the alcohol helping a bit. Small talk was made, dinner was finished and then James was pulling me to my feet.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

I agreed, and we made our way onto the crowded dance floor. A song with a catchy beat that I didn't recognize poured through the club. James stood behind me, his hands on my hips, guiding them in time with his own. My hands moved up and over my body, lifting into my hair.

We danced like that for a few minutes before the music got a little slower, and a little quieter.

"Bella, the way you move, the way you look when you're dancing… When I first saw you in that club, I fell hard and fast for you."

"James," I turned around, his hands still on my hips.

"Let me finish, Bella, please." He paused and I nodded. "I didn't know what to do with myself. I hadn't felt that way before. Then, when I was asked to head up the Africa project I took it in a heartbeat, and didn't think of the consequences until I saw you that week. Then I saw those assholes, and lost it, and Bella, I'm sorry, for letting you down, and being an idiot."

I ran my hands over my face and into my hair, pulling slightly on the roots. When I released my hair I put my hands on his chest.

"James, you broke my heart the day you left. Then, not only do you shatter me, you drop off the face of the earth, send me one letter, and I don't even know if you're still alive until you show up at my law school graduation. You were more than just an idiot. There aren't even words to describe what you were. I wasted six years of my life with Embry because I didn't think you were coming back." I took a deep breath, willing myself not to cry. Clearly, in spite of hours upon hours of phone calls and countless emails over the last year, there were emotions and fears that had never been expressed.

James moved his hands from my hips to my back, one gliding up to cradle my head against his chest. We swayed with the music. Soon, the song changed again, something loud and fast.

"Wanna get out of here?" James asked.

I nodded and said, "Let's go home."

"I'm already there," he whispered.

I smiled softly at his statement then pulled the helmet back over my hair. This time I paid more attention to the rushing wind, the feeling of flying. It was as though the wind was taking my burdens and fears with it, leaving me free to move on.

We got back to the house, and James walked me to the door. My stomach felt like hundreds of butterflies had taken flight within it. My heart was racing, and I felt like I was nineteen again. We were back on the Rez, but this time he wasn't saying goodbye, he wasn't leaving me. The thought made me smile.

His hand brushed a strand of hair behind my ear then came to rest on my cheek. His thumb traced my lips softly, and he leaned in to kiss me. Just as our lips connected, Alice flung the door open.

"Why are you two on the porch?! Our neighbors don't want to see you sucking her face off, James. Bella, you do have a bedroom," she announced then walked back inside the house.

I groaned and James laughed. "So, you have a bedroom Bella? I never would have guessed."

I smacked his arm lightly. "Shut it you."

"What?" he asked in mock ignorance.

"I'm sorry she interrupted."

"Don't be," James said. "Now where were we… Oh yes, I remember."

He leaned back in, capturing my mouth with his. I sighed, and melted into his caresses. We kissed on the porch for a few minutes, eventually both needing to breathe and compose ourselves.

"What's your middle name?" I asked as I took a moment to settle myself.

"Dean, why?"

"James Dean, JD. I like that," I mused. "Do you mind if I call you JD from now on?"

"Sure," he smiled.

A moment later James asked, "Can I take you to breakfast in the morning?"

I nodded, "Yes, of course."

He pulled me into a hug, promising to pick me up at 9am the following morning.

I walked into the house, shutting the door softly behind me. I felt like I was floating as I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. I plopped onto my bed, and squealed into my pillow.

Alice knocked on my door before letting herself in. "So, the date went well?"

"Mostly, yea," I replied, sitting up. "I had a small meltdown while we were dancing, but it was good."

"I'll only say this once, but I told you so, Bella," she gloated, a smile dancing on her lips. "When are you seeing him again?"

"In the morning. We're going to breakfast."

Alice threw her arms around my neck, knocking us both back onto my bed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Now we just have to see where this goes," I sighed.

"Don't over think things Bella. Just let your heart lead you."

**Hayley POV**

"We had breakfast, and things progressed from there," Mum said. "We dated for a few more months, and then JD finally got the nerve to propose."

I giggled and Dad tried to defend himself, "I was waiting for the perfect moment. That ring was burning a hole in my pocket for weeks."

"Regardless," Mum continued, "you're only sixteen; Kurtis still needs to grow up. I met your father when I was 18, and he still had a long way to go then, too."

"Hayley," Dad said sternly, "this Kurtis boy - where'd you meet him? Why haven't I met him? Who are his parents? I really don't remember giving you permission to date. Why, in fact I think…"

"Lighten up," Mum said. "Just because we didn't meet until college doesn't mean we didn't date in high school, too, Dear."

"Yea, but…" Dad protested.

"But nothing, James Dean Michaels," she challenged.

My phone started ringing; I checked the caller I.D. and saw that it was Kurtis.

"Mum, thanks for the talk. I'm gonna take this."

She smiled at me saying, "Sure honey, anytime."

I walked out of the kitchen and was headed up the stairs, but not before I heard Dad say, "I love you, Mrs. Michaels." I smiled to myself, and answered my phone.

"Hey, Kurtis."

* * *

SO! There we have it. My baby is all grown up and out of the nest. *Sigh* I'm glad you've all stuck with me this far, and have hopefully laughed right along with me. I will say, there are a couple of outtakes in the works, James' experience at the gay bar, and potentially a smutty outtake with James and Bella and all the absurd jokes I came up with while writing that pair. If you're interested, I will also tell the story/background of the lovely characters. Regardless, this has been a spectacular journey, and voting starts on Monday! Mark your calendars… Or don't. Up to you. I'm going to stop rambling now. Thanks! Shae


End file.
